


Dark Moon

by blakkatt



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakkatt/pseuds/blakkatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendship long forgotten needs major work to rekindle and grow to more. The reincarnated princess now a known singer, is betrayed by some of her inner court. Can the champion of justice get through to Gotham's Dark Knight? Can she and her remaining senshi prove to him that they are worthy of protecting his city? Set after the Sailor Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sailor Moon, Batman or the Justice League.

_ We were just kids when we first met, me and you. Our fathers had been roommates in college and had managed to keep in touch. I was the typical ‘Daddy’s girl’, so it was no surprise that when my father was picked to cover a new charitable deed of your father’s that I begged to fly over with him.Daddy made it a family affair so Mom could come too. That was my first time on a plane, that trip to Gotham. Our fathers easily picked up where they left off, our mothers getting along. The two of us...it took some nudging from dear Alfred but we eventually hit it off. Made it all the easier when our parents left us under Alfred’s watchful eyes while they went to the charity event. We played and laughed and stayed out of trouble for the most part besides the one point where Alfred was playing hide and go seek with us and had to look. By the end of the weekend, we had grown close enough that we were actually crying when it was time for me to return to Japan with my parents. _

 

_ We saw each other a few more times after that. Either your family would fly to Japan or mine would fly back to Gotham. Each time would be filled with fun and games with plenty of pictures taken for memories. Until that one day…..the day when everything changed. Daddy and I had been going over everything we needed for our upcoming trip to Gotham. It was to be just me and him flying out as Mom was pregnant and too far along for flying to be safe for her and the baby. Daddy called your house, expecting for Alfred to immediately pass the phone to your father like he always did. Only to be told that your parents had been killed the night before and that the funeral was to be held the day after we were scheduled to fly in town. Daddy told Alfred we would be there at the funeral in support of you and him during this tragic time _

 

_ In those two days between our receiving the news about your parents and our arrival, you had changed. Hardened your heart, locked away your emotions. It was as if you were a completely different person. I reached out to you, tried to get you to understand that you didn’t have to close yourself away. But you refused my every attempt. The only time I saw you let go then was at the funeral. The only time during that whole visit that you allowed me to touch you, to hold your hand and tell you it would be okay. But after, you were back to pushing me away.  _

 

_ “Stop shutting me out!”  _

 

_ “Just leave me alone Usa!” _

 

_ I told myself I would get you to be yourself again, to smile and laugh again someday as Daddy and I flew back home. Eventually my little brother, Shingo, was born and it became too expensive for us to fly out to Gotham to see you. For months, Daddy would still call to check on you. Each time Alfred would tell him that you were no different from when we left. So I continued telling myself that I would do whatever I could to change you back. _

  
  


_ Little did I know that day, that it would be years before I would get the chance…… _


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi Tsukino sat on the floor in what had been the bedroom of her parents, a small box in her lap. A box that her father had directed her to along with making her promise that she would make a trip to Gotham in America and look up one Bruce Wayne and that the box would explain why before he gave in to his battle with cancer. So there she was about to look through the box. 

She opened the box and was greeted with a picture of herself when she was really little and a little boy with messy black hair and dark blue eyes. She smiled softly at the happy scene before setting the picture aside and looking through the box. More such pictures greeted her, followed by an article written by her father about a charity event accompanied by a picture of a couple. The caption under the picture referred to the couple as Thomas and Martha Wayne, noting they were the ones who hosted the event.

There were more pictures; some of her with the little boy, others of her parents with the Waynes, and even a couple that had her and her parents with the boy and his parents. At the bottom of the pile, she found another article about Thomas and Martha Wayne’s murder in an alley while out with Bruce. Along with that article was a separate picture, presumably taken at the Waynes’ funeral, of her and Bruce standing side by side holding hands, both children teary-eyed. It was this image that tied it all together for her as to why her father had made her promise to look up Bruce. It was obvious that she and Bruce had once been close friends as kids. She figured she might just try to at least bring that back if she managed to reconnect with Bruce. She repacked the box before standing up with it. She looked around one last time before heading out of the room and downstairs to join her bodyguards who were also some of her closest friends. 

"Ready to go Koneko?" Haruka looked up from her spot on the couch next to Michiru, who also looked up. On the other side of Michiru sat young Hotaru. In a separate chair sat Minako who looked up at Usagi with curiosity upon seeing the box that Usagi was holding.

Usagi nodded with a sad smile. "For now Haruka. I'll have to come back eventually and do something with the place but that can wait." She noticed Minako's curious expression. "This is what I came to get, Minako. Now let's go. We still have to say goodbye to the others before we leave for the tour."

The other girls all nodded and stood up, heading for the door. Hotaru moved close to Usagi, being the last to walk out other than Usagi, who had to be the last so she could lock up the house. They all got into the car and headed for the shrine to meet with the other senshi and Mamoru. But of course with Haruka driving, that ride wasn't a very long one. Together, they headed up the stairs of the temple and inside towards Rei's room where the meetings always were. But when they were just right outside of Rei's room, what they heard surprised them.

"We should be trying to get her to stop this silliness of being a singer and get her focused and prepared for her time as Queen." Came the voice of Ami.

"Why bother? We've already tried and she still insists on doing it even when she knows youma could attack at any time." Makoto's annoyed voice was next.

"She's not cut out to be queen." Said Mamoru. "Not like Rei here, who knows and acts the way a future queen should." He held Rei close lovingly.

"And Minako is no better, encouraging Usagi." Rei smirked. "So it's agreed then, both of them are kicked out of the Senshi and I become the new leader?"

"Agreed." Mamoru, Makoto and Ami all chimed in together. 

At that point, Usagi had had enough of listening and before the outers or Minako could stop her, she strolled into the room with her head held high, her crescent moon in view. "So that's what you all think of me? Even though you all know that Japan has been safe from attacks when I'm on tour? And why shouldn't I have a chance to live a normal dream while I still can?" Her eyes narrowed in a way that would make Haruka proud. "And Mamoru, I've known all this time that you were cheating on me with Rei. I just let you think I didn't know. But how dare you all conspire to kick me and Minako out of the senshi. The joke is on you. I, Princess Serenity, hereby declare that as punishment for betrayal of the crown, that you are stripped of your titles and powers and forced to live out your lives as normal humans. Never will you see the new Crystal Millennium when it comes." With a bright flash of her crescent moon, the three now former senshi and her now former lover all felt their powers leave and watched them become part of the Ginzuishou. With that, she turned and stalked back out of the room and out of the temple. Silently, Minako walked with her, gently squeezing her hand as a sign of moral support.

The four outers followed behind their princess and Minako. Of course Haruka and Michiru were the most furious at the former inner senshi for betraying the princess but as she had set punishment first, they couldn't go back and do something after. The group of six climbed into the car once more and headed for the airport. As they made their way through the airport, Usagi was bombarded with fans asking for pictures and autographs from their new favorite singer, requests that she fulfilled with a happy smile. After she'd signed a few autographs and taken pictures, Haruka and Michiru stepped into their roles as bodyguards and ushered her towards their waiting jet.


	3. Chapter Three

As the group got settled on the jet after it took off, Setsuna spoke up.

“So where is our first stop?” She questioned. The senshi of time didn’t exactly have access to know the future all the time but even she did not know just where Usagi had informed the pilot that they would be going.

“To Gotham.” Usagi spoke as if it should’ve been obvious as she looked out the window. The first couple of concerts are there anyway. And the following few are at no more than a day’s drive away.”

“You want a permanent place to live in Gotham too, don’t you?” asked Minako.

"Maybe. But then again, practically anything would be better than Japan. But what better place than the other side of the world where I have little to no chance of running into 'them' ever again?" Usagi smiled softly. She didn't need to explain who 'them' was. She knew her loyal Senshi would know. Without turning her head, she lifted an arm and wrapped it around Hotaru as the younger girl snuggled to her in comfort. 

"So gonna show us what's in the box?" Minako was always curious and nosy.

"Might as well. Not like I'd be able to keep you out of it later." Usagi teased her lookalike before opening the box on her lap as the others moved closer to see.

"It's a pretty simple box really of mementos from my childhood of time with an old forgotten friend." She passed around some of the pictures and articles.

"You were cute, what happened?" Teased Minako playfully.

Usagi pokes Minako then looked in confusion when Haruka and Michiru gave twin gasps as they read over the article about the Waynes' funeral. "What?"

"You were childhood friends with Bruce Wayne?" Asked Haruka.

"Yeah. I take it you've heard of him before now?"

Both women nodded, since they were both famous in their own rights.

"We've seen him at different charity events." Haruka explained. "He's a decent person but he has a bad reputation these days."

Michiru nodded in agreement. "He's become quite the playboy with a new pretty face on his arm practically every week. I know you intend to restart the friendship you once had. But please princess, be careful should you start to fall for him. We don't want to see you get hurt again."

Usagi nodded in understanding. "I'll be careful Michiru. I promise." She then looked out the window once more in silent thought. Her mind searched through the hidden memories of her childhood, bringing to her the happy times she and Bruce had as well as when he shut her out after his parents' deaths. That last memory had her slightly frowning at the thought, though if her senshi noticed, they said nothing. She wondered if maybe just maybe his becoming a playboy had something to do with the grief he locked away all those years ago. But as she sat thinking, she started worrying that neither Bruce nor Alfred would remember her. She would understand if they didn't recognize or remember her after all these years. And so she remained quiet in thought with her fears and hopes for the remainder of the flight, undisturbed by her senshi.


	4. Chapter 4

The jet landed and the six of them got off, heading straight into the airport. Their walk through the airport from the plane was the same as their walk through the airport in Japan. Though this time, instead of just calls from fans and press of “Selenity!”(Usagi’s stage name), there were also calls of “Haruka!” and “Michiru!”. Grinning, Usagi, Haruka and Michiru all took time signing autographs and taking pictures with fans while Setsuna, Minako and Hotaru stood back but alert.

After a while, soon some of the reporters were calling out “Mr. Wayne!” which had Haruka, Usagi and Michiru all looking up in the direction the reporters were to see Bruce Wayne walking towards them.

“Michiru, Haruka. A pleasure to see you both again.” He greeted them.

“A pleasure to see you as well.” Michiru replied politely.

Bruce then noticed Usagi and turned on his charm. "And who is this miraculous vision?"

Usagi giggled innocently as she took in the looks of her guardians, not in the least surprised that Haruka seemed ready to tear Bruce apart for having the nerve to use his charms on her.. “Call me Selenity. It’s my stage name but well you know how it is. I wouldn’t have any other way for privacy. And you are?” She graciously extended her hand.

Bruce didn’t miss a beat. “Bruce Wayne. A pleasure to meet you Selenity.” He spoke as he took her hand in his and bent to press a gentleman’s kiss to her extended hand before letting it go. “And welcome to Gotham. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.” Usagi smiled before looking to her guardians. “Come on girls. We’re due at the hotel soon and we still need to pick up our luggage.” She specifically then looked to Haruka. “Haru-chan, why don’t you see about getting the car?”

“Come on Haruka. You heard her. She doesn’t like to be late.” Michiru spoke soothingly to Haruka while gently pulling the other woman away and heading outside.

Usagi nodded once more to Bruce. “Until we meet again Bruce Wayne.” With a soft smile, she walked with Minako, Setsuna and Hotaru to get their luggage.

Bruce watched them walk off with a smile. All the while thinking that there was something familiar about Selenity that he just couldn't place. In the end, he decided he would worry about it later and headed to grab his own luggage while double checking with Alfred by phone to make sure the older man was outside.


	5. Chapter 5

After getting off the phone with Bruce, Alfred had pulled the car around to park in the waiting lot. Immediately, he climbed out of the car and moved around to the other side, just as another car pulled up behind and Haruka stepped out of it.

"Hello again Miss Haruka." He greeted.

"Hello Alfred. Nice to see you too." Haruka smiled before she moved around the car just as Usagi and the others came out with the luggage. “Alright there Koneko?”

“Of course Haru-chan. I’m fine.” She turned in a complete circle. “See, not a scratch.” Usagi lightly teased before glancing over at Alfred. With a soft smile, she nodded her head at him in greeting.

Haruka chuckled and moved to help Setsuna and Minako get the bags in the trunk. At the same time Alfred watched Usagi with Hotaru.

"Don't mind Haruka, Usagi. It's just her normal protectiveness." Hotaru piped up with a grin.

Neither Usagi not Hotaru had noticed Alfred’s eyes widening at hearing the name.

"I know Hotaru. And careful using my name in public. " She gently ruffled the girl's hair. "Come on now. Into the car." She gently nudged the girl into the car after seeing the others were all in the car before she climbed in herself.

Haruka nodded once more to Alfred before pulling off from the curb, just as Bruce finally walked out the airport doors.

Alfred looked to Bruce with a smile as he took Bruce ' s bags. "How was your trip, Master Bruce?" He asked as he put the bags in the trunk.

"Very well, Alfred. I see you saw Haruka and the others." Bruce replied as he got in the back of the car.

"I did. Though I don't quite remember Miss Haruka and Miss Michiru having such an entourage with them when they came in town before." Alfred remarked.

"That wasn't their entourage. They're here as part of Selenity ' s entourage."

"You mean that singer that has a tour starting here in Gotham?"

"That's the one. Though her two concerts here aren't for a week." Bruce explained.

"Makes you wonder why she's already in town then, doesn't it? Let alone why she chose Gotham as her starting point."

"You have a point there, Alfred." Bruce mused. “Though she could be here early to get in plenty of rehearsal time as well. There's also something familiar about her that I can't place. Like I've met her before.”

“You might have, sir. If so, she clearly made enough of an impression then for you to slightly remember her now. Or she just might resemble someone you actually do know. You might have to dig to find out.” Alfred suggested. He knew he should tell Bruce that he’d heard Selenity’s actual name and give his opinion as to who she really was. But he wanted to look for something himself first. So he kept quiet and continued to drive towards the Manor.

Bruce nodded. “Maybe.” He looked out the window for the rest of the ride. Unknowing of the things that would soon get thrown his way in the mystery.


	6. Chapter 6

“Did you really have to encourage him, Koneko?” Haruka asked as she drove them to the hotel.

“I didn’t encourage him Haruka.” Usagi replied. “I was being polite. And it’s not like there’s no chance of running into him again, especially not if I plan to live in Gotham.”

“She’s right Haruka.” Michiru soothed. “You and I both know there’s a high chance of running into him again. Especially with being in the same social circles.”

“Though even if Bruce did not fully recognize her or remember her, there’s a chance Alfred might have.” Setsuna remarked.

“If so, only because he heard Hotaru calling me by my actual name.” Usagi chuckled as she playfully ruffled Hotaru’s hair.

Hotaru grinned sheepishly. “I said I was sorry.”

The five older women all chuckled.

“It's alright Hotaru. Just be careful from now on.” Minako soothed.

“Anyway, We’ll do a patrol tonight. Haruka, Michiru, you two don't have to come along. But the rest of us could use the chance to learn the layout of the city.” Setsuna spoke up.

“Gotham is different from most other cities. There are more dangers here considering the crazier criminals like the Joker. Granted Gotham has Batman, but with our presence here, specifically Serenity’s, youma are bound to show up.” Haruka explained.

“That's true.” Usagi conceded. “We’ll have our hands full. Now spill what you know about Batman. That's an order.”

Michiru and Haruka chuckled before launching into the information they knew about Gotham’s infamous dark knight. Just as they finished, the group arrived at the hotel. The group of six got out of the car after Haruka parked and grabbed their bags before heading into the hotel and checking in.

Between them, the group of six had three rooms. The first belonged to Usagi and Minako, the second to Setsuna and Hotaru and the last belonged to Haruka and Michiru. The rooms were in their favor as all three rooms were equipped with a balcony window. Once the six senshi had gotten their things unpacked, they stepped on the balconies, checked to make sure they weren't being watched before transforming and hopping rooftops as they patrolled the city.

“So, anything else we need to know about Batman, Uranus? Such as if you and Neptune had a run-in with him any of the previous times you've been to Gotham?” Usagi, who had upgraded in power from Sailor Moon to become Sailor Cosmos months ago, asked.

At the question, Uranus smirked. “Of course we had a run-in with him, multiple really. Our presence in “his city” annoyed him every time.” 

Neptune rolled her eyes. “Uranus got quite the enjoyment out of annoying him. I'm quite sure she wanted some of those run-ins with him.”

Cosmos giggled at the two older senshi. “Well try not to annoy him too much, while we're here. We have a high chance of working with him quite often after all.” 

Before Uranus had a chance to respond, screams could be heard transmitting through the orbs decorating Cosmos’ heart shaped odangoes.

“I’ll never get used to that.” Cosmos winced as she scanned the streets before taking off in the direction the screams had come from, the other five following close behind. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Venus all flanking Cosmos with Saturn taking up the rear behind her. It wasn’t long before they were coming across a large group of youma circling a small group of civilians.


	7. Chapter 7

While the senshi were fighting the youma, Bruce was at the computer in the Bat-cave suited up for a night of patrol, though his cowl was still down. The computer was scanning for any signs of trouble or recognizable energy signatures.

“Can't even take one night of rest, sir?” Alfred asked as he walked up behind him.

“Afraid not, Alfred. Crime doesn't rest. Not to mention I've been off enough nights while out of town.” Bruce responded before frowning at two familiar points on the screen along with four others. “So they're back again, with extras…”

“Who is back, Master Bruce?” Alfred inquired.

“Uranus and Neptune.”

“Well it was bound to happen eventually, wasn’t it? Their return.” Alfred questioned.

“Unfortunately. Though the extras will make things worse.” Bruce sighed. “With the extras, even if I wanted to take the night off, I wouldn’t be able to.”

“Of course not Master Bruce. Your curiosity would nag at you all night. Very well then. I’ll remain down here in case you need me.” Alfred resigned.

“Thanks Alfred. I’ll try not to be out all night.”Bruce smiled and pulled his cowl up before heading to the bat-mobile. Within seconds, the sleek vehicle’s engine had roared to life before speeding out of the batcave and down the mountain towards the city.

Alfred sighed and shook his head. “Wonder how long it’ll take him to realize they always coincide with when Miss Haruka and Miss Michiru are in town.” The elderly man sighed and sat at the console to await any instructions. He already knew it was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For a while, the youma had seemed to constantly replicate, two more appearing for every one they took out. Cosmos had managed to open a portal to transport the civilians from the middle and to safety. Finally, they had managed to dispatch the last of the youma.

“Back in my city again, I see.” Batman spoke in a gravelly voice from where he leaned against the Batmobile not far from where the fight had been.

Uranus scowled. “You’re just mad that we’re able to handle the creatures in your city that you can’t.” The elder senshi bit back.

“Uranus.” Cosmos placed a gentle hand on the elder woman’s shoulder to calm her as well as giving her a look.

Uranus sighed and relaxed after looking to Cosmos. “Fine.”

Cosmos then looked to Batman again with a soft smile. “I apologize for Uranus’ actions and words. What she means is that we had a higher expertise with these creatures of the negaverse and though we may not have warned you, at least you would’ve been free to handle any other evil that normally happens here. My senshi and I go where we are needed, when we are needed.”

“So I see. I’ve had the previous circumstance to meet Uranus and Neptune there. However, I do not believe I’ve met yourself or the others in your group.” Batman stared Cosmos down, still on alert. Even though he couldn’t help that his gaze checked her out, something that was protected from view by his cowl.

Cosmos’ eyes widened a bit in realization. “I apologize again. I am Sailor Cosmos. The others are Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn.” She gestured to each senshi in turn as she named them, the senshi giving a nod towards him.

Batman looked them all over and nodded to them as well. “Clearly there’s nothing I can do to keep you from being here by the sounds of it. Just stay out of my way.” He turned and got back in the Batmobile before driving off to do a patrol of his own and listen out for the police radios for a while.

The senshi all watched Batman drive off. Saturn though was in a bit of thought. She got a vibe from him that was familiar though she couldn’t place it. The younger senshi shook it off for now. “Well that was interesting.”

“I honestly was expecting more resistance based off of what you’d told us, Uranus.” Pluto remarked. 

“Maybe it’s because Cosmos didn’t try to bait him.” Neptune smirked.

“Whatever.” Uranus waved it off.

Cosmos giggled. “Come on girls. Let’s get back to the hotel and get some rest.” Cosmos opened a portal and they all went back to their rooms, de-transformed and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late in the night when the Batmobile returned to the batcave. Batman jumped from the car, pulling back his cowl as he walked over to the computer.

 

“I trust your meeting with the sailors went well, Master Bruce?” questioned Alfred.

 

“Better than I had expected considering previous experience with Uranus and Neptune.” Bruce responded while inserting the USB drive from his suit into the computer and retrieving from its memory screenshots of the faces of the four new sailors he'd met tonight and adding their Sailor names with the pictures into his computer database. 

 

Alfred watched and looked over the new additions as well. “Interesting that they're all named with one of the planets except for Sailor Cosmos.”

 

“It is. But considering Cosmos is the leader of the group, it makes sense.” Bruce explained. “She has full respect from the others.” He replayed the scene in his mind of Cosmos calming Uranus. It had been soft in tone but that hadn't seemed to matter as it had been enough to calm the other woman down in respect. He was sure he'd seen a similar action recently but he couldn't figure out where.

 

“Does that mean you'll have an easier time with them now?” Alfred asked.

 

“It seems to be that way, but only time will tell.” Said Bruce.“Uranus stopped trying to bait me at Cosmos’ command.” He chuckled. “When she gives commands, she doesn’t have to raise her voice and the authority in her voice seems so natural, like she’s well-versed in giving orders. She has that air about her that speaks authority even though if you go off of Cosmos’ face, she doesn’t look quite as battle hardened or eager to fight as Uranus does. At least not at first glance. Her eyes speak enough for her that she has seen much more than she liked.”

 

“Sounds like you did quite the amount of observing of Sailor Cosmos for such a short encounter. Did that include keeping your eyes on her face only or did they roam?” Alfred teased him.

 

“Not my fault. I couldn’t help but notice the differences between her fuku and the others. The difference in length…” He trailed off and looked at Alfred. “Very funny.”

 

Alfred chuckled.”You made it quite easy, Master Bruce.”

 

With that, Master and butler retired to bed for the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

For the next two weeks, Usagi ran through rehearsals for the two opening nights of the tour that would be done in Gotham under careful eye of her bodyguards. If she wasn't doing that, then she was looking for a new home to take up permanent residence in Gotham for her time off tour. At least that's what happened during the day. At night, however, the leader of the senshi was fighting hard against whatever youma appeared with her loyal Senshi at her sides. Sometimes they crossed paths with Batman during the nighttime fighting, and sometimes they crossed paths with Bruce and Alfred during the day.

 

There was an evening where Usagi and the girls crossed paths with Bruce. It was a charity benefit for the children's hospital. The six ladies had had a limo rented for the evening, each wearing a gown in their respective color. Hotaru in purple, Haruka in navy blue, Michiru in teal, Minako in orange, Setsuna in grey and Usagi herself in a silver gown.

 

Haruka and Michiru made their rounds through the crowd talking to those who admired the music the two played, Hotaru at their sides. Of course this meant Setsuna and Minako were with Usagi, who was going by Selenity for the night, while she mingled with the crowd. With Usagi’s natural personality, it was easy for her to strike conversations and make small talk. Though just because Setsuna and Minako were there in official capacity as her bodyguards, didn’t mean Usagi was going to not let them have some fun.

 

So when men came up to request dances of Minako and Setsuna, Usagi urged them to go on and enjoy themselves. It took her a few minutes, but eventually she did convince them to go dance. With a smile, she waved to the two women as they headed to the dance floor.

 

Minutes later, she heard a hiss of pain behind her and looked over her shoulder to see a man nursing his wrist while Bruce was standing next to him looking at the man with narrowed eyes. 

 

“Is everything alright, Bruce?” She calmly asked Bruce as she turned to better face him.

 

“It’s just fine Selenity.” He looked over to her, his expression softening. “It just seems that this man couldn’t wait to ask your permission before trying to grab you the moment your bodyguards had left your side.” 

 

“Is that so?” She then looked to the man, her own expression hardening as she looked him in the eye. “Is what Mr. Wayne saying true? That you attempted to touch me without my permission?”

 

The man looked at her face and nodded in fear. “It is true.”

 

“Well then….” With a glare at the man, she stomped on his foot hard, unaware that the power of Mars had slightly seeped out of her causing a slight burn to the man’s foot as well.. “Next time you try that on myself or any other woman in here…” She leaned close and whispered in his ear. “It will be your family jewels under my heel instead. Is that clear?” She straightened and raised an eyebrow as she awaited the man’s answer.

 

Bruce watched her give out her own bit of justice to the man with approval as he knew she was ensuring the man wouldn’t try anything on the other women in the room. However,  he did notice the slight burn mark that appeared on the man’s shoe after she had removed hers and had to keep from narrowing his eyes as he knew that definitely had not been there before. He made a mental note to dig deeper into that later on when he would be back in the bat-cave.

 

The man bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain before nodding. “Crystal.” He then hurried off to the other side of the room.

 

Usagi watched him go before turning back to look at Bruce with a smile. “Thank you for stopping him Bruce. Haru-chan would’ve had my hide for letting my guard down.”

 

“It was my pleasure Selenity. I’m honestly appalled that a man of such status would even try such a thing. I do hope that hasn’t put a damper on your opinion of Gotham. But if it has, I hope you would allow me the pleasure of making up for it with a dance?” Bruce held a hand out to her.

 

Usagi smiled and placed her smaller hand in his. “It would be my absolute pleasure.”

 

Bruce led her out to the dance floor where a waltz was playing. Together they moved naturally and unknown to them, the whole room had stopped to watch them. Minako and Setsuna had regrouped with Michiru, Hotaru and Haruka and were watching a bit more closely.

 

“They look kind of cute together.” Minako said dreamily.

 

Setsuna was watching the scene trying to determine why it seemed so familiar.

 

“She looks every bit the graceful princess.” Michiru murmured just loud enough for them to hear.

 

Haruka just huffed as she watched, still in major over protection mode and ready to move to get Usagi if Bruce did anything even looking like he would harm her.

 

When the song was over, Usagi curtsied and Bruce bowed in return while the crowd applauded them. Usagi of course looked around and blushed.

 

“Thank you for the dance Bruce. You’re a wonderful partner.” Usagi smiled.

 

Bruce chuckled. “As are you Selenity. Thank you for allowing me the pleasure. Now I believe I should make sure you rejoin your guards safely.” He offered his arm to her.

 

She giggled. “Probably would be best.” She hooked her arm around his and together they walked over to the other girls.

 

“Here she is. Safe and sound.” Bruce presented her with a flourish.

 

Usagi burst into a fresh set of giggles, Hotaru joining in. Bruce’s phone went off and he checked it briefly before looking back to Usagi and her guards.

 

“Now I must make my leave for the evening. You ladies have a good night.” Bruce said as he started for the door.

 

“Goodnight Bruce.” Usagi replied with a soft smile as she watched him go.

 

Not long after that, Usagi and the girls left themselves to get some much needed rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Eventually it was the day of the first concert. Amid much protesting from Haruka, Usagi had sent Minako and Hotaru to Wayne Manor to hand deliver a pair of VIP passes for Bruce and Alfred. The passes would allow them to enjoy the show in comfort and get them backstage to talk with Usagi with no worries about the crowds. 

Alfred was a little shocked that one of the passes was for him and did try to refuse it with the excuse that he needed to look after the manor and to let Bruce bring a plus one. However, it was pointed out to him that the pass for him was non-transferrable as his name was on it. It was the same for Bruce’s pass.

Bruce had come downstairs from his at home office to the flustered Alfred. Realizing that he wouldn’t get an actual explanation from his butler, he asked Hotaru to explain. The younger girl was happy to explain about the passes and how Alfred was trying to refuse his. Bruce chuckled and took the passes from Hotaru. In the exchange, their fingers lightly brushed against each other and both had a flash of the past. Hotaru would of course recognize the past but said nothing, smiling and bowing appreciatively to both men.

Bruce on the other hand was shocked about the flash, even as brief as it was but as for all he knew, he was the only of the two to see it, he too kept quiet and smiled. “Do tell Selenity we’ll see her tonight.”

Both Minako and Hotaru nodded and bowed. “Tonight then.” Minako spoke as they turned to head back to the car.

Bruce watched them and closed the door behind them before leaning against the door holding his head. “What was that?” He murmured as he tried to process the brief peek at the past that he got.

“What was what, Master Bruce?” Alfred looked on in concern, having finally regained his composure.

“I saw something. Like shadows of a distant memory.” Bruce shook his head. “But that can’t be right. It looked really distant. Like a past life almost.” He sighed and straightened up. “Trick of the mind maybe.”

“You’ve been stressing too much lately Master Bruce. With the usual crime and the sailors.” Alfred spoke up as he headed to retrieve some pain killer and water for Bruce. 

“Maybe. If that’s the case, then maybe tonight’s concert will be good for me. Though I am interested as to why she made it a point to invite us. She could’ve easily just sent us normal tickets. But special passes, that speaks volumes.” Bruce followed Alfred. “Either way Alfred, casual wear is best for it. For both of us.”

“Of course Master Bruce.” Alfred agreed as he handed Bruce the water and painkillers.


	11. Chapter 11

Minako waited until she and Hotaru were driving off from Wayne Manor to speak up. “Okay Hotaru. Spill it. What did you see?” She’d known Hotaru had seen something upon contact with Bruce. But considering what it likely was, it was important to talk about it between the two of them rather than while they were still around Bruce and Alfred.

“Was I that obvious?” Hotaru looked over to the blonde.

Minako’s response was a raised eyebrow.

Hotaru giggled. “Okay okay, I get it. A memory of the silver millennium triggered. Shadows for now. Of me and an older male standing over graves. I can only guess the older male was Bruce….which means he was around then too. I just couldn’t tell what capacity it was.”

“Well now that’s an interesting development. We should probably give the others a heads up on that. Just in case closer contact triggers something similar for any of them with him too.” Minako mused.

Hotaru nodded in understanding. “Usagi will definitely be interested in hearing it.” She thought for a moment. “Is it possible that Mamoru was never really her true love? That in reality, he wasn’t the man she fell for on the moon and we just don’t remember who it really is?”

Minako pondered the question for a moment. “It is possible. But then, it would mean that at best, Mamoru would at least have shared some characteristics with her true love. Physically at least. That were just similar enough. I don’t doubt that he was there with us on the moon. Just that somehow the memories for all of us are still a little scrambled.” 

“Bruce has dark hair like Mamoru, blue eyes like him too.” Hotaru pointed out. “What if that link is there?”

Minako sighed. She could see what Hotaru was getting at. “Let’s not bring up that part about Mamoru not really being the person Usagi had fallen for on the moon. At least not to her yet. We can discuss it more with the others. We don’t want to get her hopes up. She’s already going to try to rebuild the friendship with Bruce she’d had when they were kids. If that doesn’t work out, it might hurt her further if the possibility that it was him she loved in the past was mentioned without better proof.”

“Understood. I just hope Mamoru didn’t hurt her through realizing that he wasn’t supposed to be with her. He’s still a coward for hurting her like he did. Same as Rei.” Hotaru’s eyes narrowed as she thought of the two traitors.

“That they were. But again she’s already punished them and put them behind her.” Minako soothed. “Now if they cross our paths again and try anything, we’ll take care of them.”

Hotaru nodded and relaxed. It was silently agreed that was the end of the conversation between them for the time being as they parked at the hotel and headed inside and up to the rooms to update Usagi and the others.


	12. Chapter 12

Usagi and the others readily agreed with Hotaru and Minako that the flash of the past with Bruce was definitely an unforeseen development.

“I’m going to focus on restarting my friendship first. Then from there we’ll see what happens.” Usagi responded afterwards while Minako was doing her hair. “They’ll be at the concert tonight so that’s a start. It’ll be interesting to say the least to see.” She sighed and looked down while biting her lip.

“What’s wrong Koneko?” Haruka asked in concern.

“I’m scared Haru-chan. Not of performing. But of talking to Bruce and Alfred and revealing who I really am to them, civilian wise of course. Alfred might be okay and accept it. But Bruce….I don't want him to hate me for not telling him sooner.” Usagi explained.

Haruka only smirked. “Well, if Bruce gets upset, blame it on me. I'm obviously protective enough of you. It'll be fine, Koneko.”

“Thanks Haruka.” Usagi smiled just as a stage hand came and told her it was time. “Wish me luck.” She stood and headed on out to the stage, switching her mic on as she went.

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna stayed back while Hotaru and Minako escorted Usagi to the stage. The three older women listened and watched the concert from the dressing room, paying attention in case something went wrong. Eventually the concert was over and they could hear Bruce and Alfred talking with Usagi and the others while being led to the V.I.P room. The three older senshi headed out the dressing room to join Hotaru and Minako in guarding the room to make sure no one overheard or attempted to eavesdrop. When it was clear, Minako signaled Usagi who nodded before looking to Alfred and Bruce.

“First of all, thank you both for coming out tonight. I was a bit afraid that you wouldn't.” Usagi said.

“It was a pleasure. Your singing is wonderful.” praised Alfred.

“I agree. It was quite a surprise to receive the passes.” Bruce admitted.

“I'm glad you both enjoyed it. There is a very particular reason as to why I asked for both of you. I hope neither of you will be upset once you know why. But I will understand if you do get upset.” She bit her lip as she held her box and pulled out a couple of the pictures of when she and Bruce were younger along with the article about the Waynes’ funeral written by Kenji and held them out for them to take.

Both men looked at the pictures and articles though Alfred was the first to make the connection as he looked at her.

“Oh my.” Alfred smiled. “Miss Tsukino?”

It took Bruce a few more minutes plus hearing Alfred before things clicked for him as well. He looked up at her, handing her back the items. “Usagi?”

Usagi nodded with a smile. “Sorry it took me so long to say something. Forgive me?” She asked sheepishly.

“I don’t know about Master Bruce, but I do.” Alfred replied.”How is your father?” 

“He died...of cancer a couple of weeks before I came out here. Mom and Shingo were killed in a car accident a year ago.” She replied sadly.

“I’m sorry for your loss Usagi. I know it’s a long time late, but if you need anything from myself and Alfred, don’t hesitate to ask.” Bruce offered.

“Thank you. Both of you.” She smiled softly before tilting her head and looking at Bruce. “Now, I do believe you and I have much to catch up on Mister Wayne.”

“So it seems.” Bruce agreed. “Allow me to take you out sometime so we can. When do you leave town for the next stop of your tour?”

“At the end of the week. All the packing that has to do be done.” She chuckled. “So either before that or between stops at some other point. Dad was hoping I would reconnect with you and made sure I found out where he’d kept all the pictures before he died. I was kind of hoping to make Gotham a permanent base between stops.” She blushed a bit.

Bruce chuckled. “Well, next time, you and the others can stay at the manor instead of in a hotel.”

“Oh, we couldn’t impose on you two like that.” She shook her head.

“At least think about it. The offer is there whenever you want to take it.” Bruce insisted with a laugh before pulling her into a tight hug. As he held her, he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. 

At that time, they were both greeted with a flashback. Shadows and a scene similar to the one they had currently. After a few minutes they stepped back.

Bruce shook his head briefly before looking at her. “Anyway, Alfred and I need to get going. Alfred still nags me about getting a good night’s sleep.” He chuckled.

 

Alfred raised an eyebrow. “You’re still just as stubborn on getting out of bed as always Master Bruce.” He then turned and hugged Usagi as well. “Take care, Miss Usagi.”

“Of course Alfred. Take care of our Bruce for me.” She giggled and kissed his cheek.

Bruce and Usagi exchanged numbers and Usagi hugged both men tightly with a smile before watching them leave and walk out of the room and be led out of the building safely.


	13. Chapter 13

As Alfred and Bruce were driving away from the concert hall, Bruce was staring out the window in deep thought. Of all the things Bruce had been expecting to happen during their backstage visit with Selenity, the revelation that she was his childhood friend Usagi had not been amongst them. He knew good and well that for much of childhood after his parents’ death that Usagi’s father, Kenji, had often called to check on him. He knew that from overhearing the conversations Alfred had with Kenji. But he also knew just how much of Bruce’s life the butler had held back from Kenji.

And now Bruce knew that the next time he saw Usagi, that he would still be keeping things from her such as his nightly activities as Batman. But it’s not like it was expected that they go over all the missing details then. But even without all that, there was still the matter of that flashback he’d had while hugging Usagi.That was the second such occurrence he’d had today counting the moment with Hotaru.

To him, that meant there was something way bigger than them. But then, there were quite some things different about Usagi. She was the only celebrity he knew that had all women as their bodyguards. It was also obvious that they weren’t the typical type of bodyguards, minus possibly Haruka. Hotaru technically seemed to be too young to be a bodyguard which meant there was something about Hotaru that got her that position. Then Minako seemed to be an almost double in the face compared to Usagi.

“Something troubling you, Master Bruce?” Alfred inquired as he peeked through the rearview mirror at Bruce.

“Just wondering what’s going on. I had another flashback when I hugged Usagi like the one I’d had with Hotaru earlier.” Bruce explained. “There’s clearly something more to Usagi and her bodyguards. I’m going to find out what.” He determined.

“And how do you intend to do that, Master Bruce?” Questioned Alfred. “I doubt they’d tell you outright if you just went and asked them directly. And that’s if they even know themselves.”

“You have a point there. And asking such might hurt the chances of re-connecting with Usagi.” Bruce agreed.

“Re-connecting as more than just friends, you mean?” Alfred spoke wryly.

Bruce was in shock at that and his expression said so before he re-schooled it to be more of a straight face. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Sure you don’t. I’ve spent too much time around you not to be able to pick up on certain tells in your mannerisms.” Alfred deadpanned.

Bruce opened his mouth to counter but soon closed it again, knowing Alfred was right. He sighed and smiled. “We’ll see where things lead us then.” The ride continuing in silence back to the manor.


	14. Chapter 14

Usagi looked out the window of the hotel room she shared with Minako with a smile on her face, glad that Bruce and Alfred were accepting of her.

Minako watched her princess with a knowing smirk. “So, something you want to tell me, Usa?”  
“Hmm?” Usagi turned to look at her double. “What are you talking about?”

“You have quite the grin there. And it’s not just a happy grin. You’re feeling the love bug, aren’t you?” Minako teased.

Usagi was about to deny Minako’s accusation but shook her head as she knew better. Minako was the senshi of love after all. “Maybe I am. I didn’t mean for it to happen, but it did.”

Minako grinned as she knew just exactly who it was that Usagi had fallen for. “Mmhmm. Can’t say I blame you. He is attractive. But be careful, there is still that playboy reputation he has, even if there is a chance we knew him during the Silver Millennium, he could easily have –“

Usagi bit her lip at Minako’s mention of the Silver Millennium. “About that..”

“What did you see Usagi? Was it during that hug? You two did hug quite a long time.” Minako settled on her bed in wait.

“It wasn’t much. Just a shadow scene of him holding me the way he was.” Usagi admitted with a blush.

“Well, that’s an interesting development. Are you going to bring that up when you next see him or see if he mentions anything about it?” Minako asked curiously.

“I’ll see if he brings it up. Otherwise, I might sound silly bringing it up, especially if he just passed it off as being too tired when he saw it.” Usagi explained.

Minako nodded in understanding. “You know Haruka’s not going to be happy when she finds out you’ve fallen for Bruce.”

“Well of course she won’t be.” Usagi grinned. “But she will just have to deal with it. She won’t have much choice. But maybe this time, she’ll do a better job of hiding her disapproval. Though I doubt it. She’s more likely to be towards Bruce like she was towards Seiya, the only difference is that Bruce might have a higher chance of dating me unlike Seiya.”

“Seiya, I think, got on Haruka’s nerves more for trying to get you to be disloyal to Mamoru than for just having feelings for you. Seiya was pretty persistent even when you told Seiya that you were taken.” Minako pointed out.

“True. But I’m quite sure that Seiya would be just as willing to give Mamoru a beating as Haruka is. Speaking of, I’m surprised Haruka and Michiru didn’t ask to go give Mamoru a beating before we left. I wouldn’t have disapproved.” Usagi mused.

“I don’t think they would’ve waited to ask permission. But they held back because you had already punished the traitors.” Minako smirked. “Though I’m quite sure that if you told them you didn’t mind, they’d rush to give Mamoru and Rei a piece of their minds so fast, we’d be dizzy for a week.”

Usagi grinned. “It would be well worth it.” She laid down on her bed. “I don’t know about you, but I am going to get some much needed sleep while I still can. Performing is hard work.” She giggled. “Night Minako.”

“Night, Usagi.” Minako laid down on her bed with a smile.

Soon both blondes were fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days later, Bruce surprised Usagi at the concert hall around lunch time with a pink rose in hand. He’d worn his sunglasses so that the crew wouldn’t have been able to warn her as he snuck up behind her.

“Special delivery for a Miss Usagi.” He jokingly whispered in her ear.

Usagi turned around at hearing his voice with a smile on her face. “A delivery? For me?”

Bruce chuckled and held the rose out to her. “Thought a red rose would’ve been too cliché.”

“Oh Bruce. How sweet.” She gently took the rose and smelled it with a grin. “Surely, you didn’t come all this way just to bring me this rose.”

“You’re right. Thought I would take you out to lunch if you were available and we see about catching up.” He smiled.

“Let me check my schedule.” She teased as she pulled out her phone and acted as if she were checking her calendar. “Well, you’re in luck, Mr. Wayne. It seems my entire afternoon is free. An afternoon with you would be wonderful. Let me just let one of the girls know that I’ll be with you and we can go.” She started dialing Minako.

“Of course. Can’t have them worrying themselves sick.” He chuckled before keeping quiet so she could talk on the phone.

“Hey Minako, just wanted to let you know I’ll be with Bruce for the afternoon.” Usagi explained.

“Okay, but does he know any fighting types, just so I can ease Haruka’s concerns.” Minako asked.

“Let me see.” She looked to Bruce. “You wouldn’t happen to know any fighting techniques, would you?”

Bruce was a little surprised at the question but understood exactly why it was asked. “I’ve had some tutelage that should suffice in helping me keep you safe.”

Usagi nodded and relayed the information back to Minako.

“Well, hopefully that should be good enough. Have fun and let us know if anything comes up.” Minako replied.

“Of course Minako.” She knew well that Minako’s words about anything coming up was more specifically for senshi business. “See you later.” Usagi hung up and looked to Bruce. “Well then, shall we get going?”

Bruce offered her his arm with a smile. “How hungry are you?” He was remembering just how much of an appetite she could have.

Usagi took his arm with a grin. “Oh I think I could eat something light.”

“Is your definition of light still the same as it was when we were kids?” He teased as he led them out the door to his car that was sans Alfred this time.

She giggled. “Nowhere near that bad. Don’t get me wrong, I kept it up during my school years. But I kind of had to slim down and cut a lot of sweets if I wanted a chance at performing.”

“Is that so?” Bruce asked as he opened the passenger door for her.

“It is. Granted I didn't exactly show that I ate so much when I was younger. But still, eating healthier was necessary and I don't regret it.” Usagi kissed his cheek before she slid in the car and set the rose down next to her before strapping her seat belt. She wasn't going to tell him that the other reason for eating healthier was because of her duties as a sailor senshi. She wouldn't approach that side of her unless it became absolutely necessary.

Bruce closed her door and walked around to the driver's side, sliding in and starting the car after strapping in himself. “Well I'm glad you don't regret it.” He pulled off from the hall. “Since you asked for something light, we'll go to a cafe I'm fond of.”

“Fond of it just because the food is good or because you get instant service the moment you walk in the door?” She teased.

“The food is very good. And don't act like you've never enjoyed the perk of instant service that comes with being a celebrity.” He chuckled.

“You're right. I have enjoyed it a few times. Along with the extra one of special privacy. That comes in handy sometimes.” She smiled softly.

It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of the cafe. Just as he'd opened the door for her to get in, he opened it to let her out, holding out a hand to help her from the car as well. She took it with a smile and walked in the cafe with him. Just as they'd predicted, they were instantly moved to the front of the line and given a table in a more quiet corner of the cafe. They put in orders with the server and waited for the server to leave before they continued their conversation.

“I know this may seem a bit of a silly question, but what exactly made you choose Selenity for a stage name?” Bruce questioned.

“Well, you know my actual name means Rabbit of the Moon, so that was sort of the start for inspiration. So I looked for names that were related to the moon. I had to strike out 'Artemis', and 'Luna' off the bat. A cat I found as a teenager and took in is named Luna and Minako found one named Artemis. Their names are moon related because they both have a crescent moon bald marking on their foreheads.” Usagi explained, though of course, in reality Luna and Artemis had found her and Minako.

“So you went for a goddess' name from a well known myth. I'm impressed.” Bruce smiled.

“It's my favorite myth.” Usagi blushed.

“Well, I might be biased, but I think it fits you perfectly. You definitely have the grace of one.” He pointed out.

Usagi blushed as she looked at him with a soft smile. “Thank you.” She was about to say more, but the server had returned with their food and drinks. By the time the server had left again, she had regained her composure. “So, Bruce, are you flirting with me?” She asked as she dug into her food and gave him a look that said she was waiting for his answer.

“And what if I am?” He asked with a smile while starting on his own food. “As far as I can see, you aren't exactly complaining. But if you'd rather I'd stop because of something such as a boyfriend you have hidden from the public, then let me know and I will stop.”

Usagi had a sad expression on her face when Bruce mentioned a hidden boyfriend and shook her head. “No boyfriend. Not anymore anyway.” She bit her lip and looked down at her food.

“Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was hitting a sore spot.” He frowned outwardly. Inside though, he was wondering just who was idiot enough to break her heart. “You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But I'll be a listening ear if you do.” His voice had a reassuring tone to it.

“Better to talk about it. We both know you would try to figure it out other ways anyway.” The hidden irony of her statement wasn't lost on her. “He was a hidden boyfriend. He didn't like what I was doing and so insisted on staying out of the spotlight. If we went out together, I had to wear a wig so the reporters wouldn't automatically be drawn to us. He refused to come to my shows or anything related to my singing.” She sighed and blinked back tears that she knew were a reaction to the pain of having her heart broken, tears that she hadn't shed at all since the day she and the others left for Gotham. “Turns out that his not being in the spotlight was perfect for when I was out of the country on tour. Because it meant he could do his dirty deeds behind my back without a chance of my finding out. Or so he thought. I returned home early one day and went to his apartment to surprise him. I had a key and had gone to wait for him at a time when he was supposed to be in class. Instead, I heard him doing the bedroom tango with one of my best friends. Rather than confront them about it, I kept quiet about finding them out and waited to see how long it would go on. Finally I ended the relationship with him and the friendship with her before leaving for Gotham.”

“He was an idiot.” Bruce spoke. “He should’ve been supportive of what you wanted to do. Clearly you didn’t need him or your friend in your life.”

“So it seemed. I guess I should be happier that they were genuinely unsupportive when they could’ve in turn been faking support instead just to get perks from it.” Usagi smiled softly.

“Some people can’t handle being in the spotlight so much.” Bruce nodded. “Others, are more natural at handling it. And for the record, the ‘playboy’ is a persona. Keeps the competition and businesses that want to partner with Wayne Tech unassuming. As far as they know, I’m the billionaire playboy that cares more about having a good time than about the legacy of the company left behind by my father.”

Usagi smirked. “Therefore they think they can get one over on you only to find out upon an actual professional meeting with you that you’re well aware of the goings on of Wayne Tech and would know a good deal from a bad one.” She grinned. “I like it.”

“Exactly.” He smiled in approval as they ate. He was glad she understood. “Maybe when you’re tired of performing, you can go into business.”

Usagi made an expression as if she was thinking about it before grinning. “Maybe. But I expect you to teach me the ropes if I do.” She teased.

“Deal.It’s not like you don’t know where to find me anyway if I try to get out of it.” He joked. “Even if I’m out of town, I’m sure Alfred would gladly tell you where I went.”

She giggled. “Of course he would. I’d absolutely spoil him rotten.” She joked back, laughing. “I’m glad you explained about the ‘playboy’ persona. Michiru and Haruka had informed me about that. You had them quite fooled as well and that’s not an easy feat.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Is that so.” His expression softened back to a smile. “Well, I’ll be doing a dance back at the manor later in celebration. But if you tell them I said that, I’ll deny it for the rest of our days.”

Usagi made a motion as if pulling a zipper across her lips. “The secret’s safe with me.”

The rest of their conversation was fairly light-hearted with jokes abound as they caught up on what happened. Eventually, they had finished eating and were paying, well Bruce was paying as it was his treat. They walked back to the car and got in.

“Usa...I want to apologize for shutting you out after my parents died.” Bruce had started the car but hadn’t pulled off yet. He looked down in shame. “You were being supportive and I was in painful grief. I lashed out in my grief and for that, I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware of just how much I’d missed you until today.”

Usagi’s heart broke as she listened. With a soft smile, she placed her hand on top of his that was resting on the shift. “Don’t worry about it. That was the past. We’ve reconnected now. And we’ll go from there. Just promise not to shut me out again. I can come after you and will kick your ass.” She grinned.

Bruce looked up and at her with a chuckle. “Promise.” He turned his hand over and intertwined their fingers. “I hope this isn’t too soon considering we just reconnected and you’re still fresh from a break-up. But I would like a chance to take our friendship to the next level. But if you’re not ready, I’ll wait until you are.”

Usagi blushed. “I’d like to give us a try too.”

Bruce leaned over to kiss her gently. She met him halfway, gently cupping his cheek with her free hand. The kiss was passionate and slowly sweet. While they kissed, they each experienced another flashback. But instead of shadows, they clearly saw themselves with each other. Usagi saw the symbol of Saturn on his clothing, while Bruce saw the crescent moon on Usagi’s forehead in the flashback. When they finally broke the kiss, it was slowly. 

“Saturn.” Usagi murmured, unaware she’d said it out loud.

“Then you saw it too?” Bruce looked at her straight faced, having heard her murmur. “And the one after the concert?”

Usagi’s eyes widened as she realized he had heard her but she recovered and nodded. “I did.” Her answer referring to both questions.

“Do you know what it means?” He asked her.

“I do. It’s a long story. A very long one. What are your thoughts on reincarnation and rebirth?” She sighed as she sat back.

Bruce had to think about it. Considering he was, as Batman, part of the Justice League where heroes of all types were involved, he figured reincarnation and rebirth weren’t too hard to believe in. “Hadn’t considered it before. But I’ve found myself pretty open to new things lately.”

“Well that plays a part. But this is something I don’t feel I could go into on my own. My bodyguards should be involved in that discussion as well.” She explained.

“For your sake or this possible past life is one shared with them?” Bruce asked.

“The latter. As I said, there’s a very long story involved. Can we discuss it at the manor? The hotel wouldn’t be safe enough for such sensitive information.” She looked to him for the answer.

“Sure. Give them a call and have them meet us there.” He smiled.He was more open to new things and from what he could tell of this past life he would soon learn more details about, he was with her even then. Bruce gently squeezed her hand and had the car dial Alfred before pulling off and driving towards the manor.

“What can I do for you Master Bruce?” Alfred’s voice exited the car speakers.

“We’re going to have some guests at the manor. Usa and her entourage. You might want to prepare in case they’ll stay for dinner.” Bruce informed him. “Usa and I are on our way there now and her entourage will soon join us.”

“Of course sir. I’ll be expecting you all shortly.” Alfred hung up.

“Well, he might be happy. How often does he prepare food for so many people?” Usagi smiled. 

“Not often.” Bruce chuckled.

Usagi giggled. “Glad to please.” She pulled out her phone and dialed Minako.

“Everything okay, Usagi?” Minako asked upon answering the phone.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Bruce has asked about the flashbacks.” Usagi explained.

“And? What now?” Minako questioned.

“Well, gather up the others and meet us at Wayne Manor so we can tell him.”

“You know that also includes telling him we’re senshi.” The senshi of love pointed out.

“I know. Just get the girls and come on. We’ll see you soon.” Usagi hung up before Minako decided to try to pry other details from her.

“It’ll be alright.” He gently squeezed her hand again.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as both were in deep thought. Usagi was wondering in just what capacity he was possibly related to Hotaru as it seemed he might be. Bruce on the other hand was wondering if the past life information he would be getting would reveal just what had Usagi choose the people she did as her bodyguards outside of the fact they were friends. It wasn’t much longer before they were pulling up in front of the manor with Haruka and the others pulling in behind them. True to his word, Alfred was on the steps awaiting them all.

“Alfred, I think the parlor will do for an extensive discussion.” Bruce told the butler as he walked up to meet Alfred and opened the door. He looked back over to Usagi who had gone to briefly speak to the other women.

“Very well Master Bruce.” Alfred nodded.” He too looked over to the women as they finally started up the steps. “Follow me ladies.” Alfred turned and headed into the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Soon, Bruce, Usagi, Minako, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka were all settled in the parlor with Alfred having provided some light refreshments for them all.

“Now last time before we start, are you sure you’re ready for this, Bruce? It’s a lot to take in as it is. This story will only add to that.” Usagi asked.

Bruce nodded. “It would be a shame if we had the others come all the way here to tell the story only for me to back out now.”

Usagi nodded in satisfaction. “Just let us know if you need a break. Some of your own memories might come back during this.” 

She looked to the other girls and nodded before all six women focused for a minute, drawing on their planetary powers to draw out their birthmark symbols into view on their foreheads; the symbols of the moon, Venus, Saturn, Pluto, Neptune and Uranus.

After that, Usagi started telling the story of the Silver Millennium, with the other women adding parts and explaining their roles as Princess Serenity’s guardian senshi. There was a brief pause as Bruce did regain some memories of his own and was able to start filling in the gap as to how he fit into the Silver Millennium especially in relation to Hotaru. That gap was covered in the reveal that Bruce and Hotaru were siblings and the shared flashback between them had been them standing at their parents’ graves.

Unknown to the women, it was taking Bruce a bit of strength not to give away any sign that he’d run into them as the senshi. With Hotaru, Amara, Minako, Michiru and Setsuna all having explained how they are Sailors Saturn, Uranus, Venus, Neptune and Pluto respectively, it wasn’t hard for him to figure out at that point that Usagi herself was Cosmos.

As the story continued, Hotaru and Minako had to keep from giving away they had been right in believing that it had been Bruce that Usagi had been with on the moon instead of Endymion.

It wasn’t until hours later that the entirety of the story had been told, including how the senshi had all found each other again as well as the betrayal of Rei, Ami, Makoto and Mamoru before they'd left to come to Gotham. After having heard everything now, Bruce now understood even more why Usagi had been so hurt by Mamoru and Rei’s actions. But he also realized that it also was a bigger deal now that he and Usagi had decided to date.

“So, how are you feeling now that you’ve got all the gaps filled in?” Usagi asked Bruce in concern.

“Other than realizing any powers I might have I’ll have to hope don’t show up randomly at the worst possible times, I’m fine.” Bruce smiled with a chuckle.

The six women all laughed along with him, understanding that worry.

“Well maybe we can check on that when we’ve finished the next couple concerts.” Hotaru spoke up.

“Sounds good to me.” Bruce agreed. 

Alfred came to the doorway. “Master Bruce, dinner is ready. Will the ladies be staying for dinner?”

Bruce looked to the six women in question. “Well? Alfred’s certainly made enough.” He smiled.

The three oldest women were considering turning him down until the sound they knew too well was heard through the room. Usagi was blushing in embarrassment as it had been her stomach growling.

“Sorry. Long stories make me hungry.” Usagi smiled sheepishly.

Alfred himself chuckled. “It’s good to hear that again. Come Miss Usagi, I do believe you get to go first even before Master Bruce.” He held a hand out to her.

Usagi’s face lit up with a grin as she walked over to Alfred and gently placed her hand in his. “It would be my pleasure and an honor to sample your cooking again, dear Alfred.” She giggled as she walked towards the kitchen with the elderly man.

Minako giggled. “Well, guess that’s decided then. Time to eat.” She then headed off towards the kitchen.

Setsuna and Michiru followed in amusement while Haruka and Hotaru stayed back with Bruce for a moment. Haruka stepped close to Bruce with narrowed eyes.

“I’m warning you, you may be her actual destiny, but if you hurt her, I will not hesitate to hunt you down on her behalf regardless of whatever punishment she gives you.” The senshi of wind told him pointedly. “Is that understood?”

“Understood and received. If I hurt her, I’ll come to you myself.” Bruce agreed. He understood the warning especially after the heartbreak Usagi had suffered before, not to mention Bruce himself now had a record of causing her pain even if they had just been kids.

Hotaru looked at both of them. “You’ll have to stand in line Haruka.” She eyed the older woman with a look that said it was her turn.

Haruka shrugged and walked out the room to join the others, just fine with leaving Hotaru and Bruce. Hotaru turned to face Bruce completely.

“We may be siblings, but my loyalty is to Serenity. You’ve seen how precious she is. Remember that.” Hotaru then put on an innocent smile and walked to the kitchen.

Bruce just shook his head with a smile. He knew what he was getting into and that was just fine with him. He finally headed into the kitchen to join the others, insisting that Alfred sit and eat with them all.

Dinner lasted a couple of hours with good natured conversation and laughter along with a single glass of wine for all of them, Alfred included. Though they all had good reasoning to only have one glass. 

Haruka checked the time before standing up. “Come on girls. We need to do one more round before we leave for the next stop in the morning.”

“The food was absolutely delicious, Alfred.” Michiru addressed the butler as she stood up. Her sentiments of course echoed by the other women as they stood.

“We’ll have to do this again sometime.” Bruce spoke up as he led them to the front door. He watched as they said goodbyes and walked out. Though when Usagi started to pass him, he gently tugged her back to him for a quick soft kiss. He smirked when he pulled away and saw he’d left her breathless. “Stay safe, Princess.”

“Of course. I’ll be back to you soon enough.” Usagi murmured with a soft smile before heading to get in the car with the others.

Bruce waved as he watched the women drive off, seeing them off until they were out of sight and heading back to the main part of the city.

“I’m sure the new information will make things interesting tonight, Master Bruce.” Alfred spoke as Bruce closed the door.

“Oh it will. It’ll be tougher to see Usagi in battle if need be tonight. But she’s a capable fighter. And she’ll figure it out if Batman starts hovering over her in a way that hadn’t happened before.” Bruce turned from the door and headed for the batcave, knowing Alfred was following him.

“Very true sir.” Alfred agreed. “But wouldn’t it have been a good idea to let them know you’re Batman considering they revealed who they are?”

“You would think so in theory.” Bruce entered the information to the files he already had on the six sailor senshi before beginning to suit up for his own night patrol. “But considering the link to them and the Silver Millennium I had, they couldn’t actually avoid telling me that they’re Sailor Senshi. I wasn’t exactly obligated to inform them that I’m Batman.”

“If you say so sir. But you can’t hide it from Miss Usagi too long.” Alfred stood watching the screen.

“I know Alfred. For now, it’ll wait. Unless something pressing comes up where I don’t have a choice.” Bruce looked at the screen now that he was suited up other than having his cowl on.

“Well then, for your sake Master Bruce, I hope it won’t be tonight.” Alfred was looking at a certain part of the map of the city that was on the screen with a concerned frown on his face.

“What do you mean Alfred?” Bruce followed Alfred’s line of sight to see the computer marking a traveling energy signature tied to one Sailor Cosmos without the surrounding signatures of the other senshi. “She’s out alone.” He frowned and pulled up his cowl. “Let me know if something comes up around her where she might need help.”

“Of course Master Bruce.” Alfred replied.

With that, Batman got into the Batmobile and left the Bat-cave, shooting for the city.


	17. Chapter 17

Usagi knew better. She knew she shouldn’t be out alone in Gotham at night, henshin or not. She knew she should’ve waited for her senshi to be ready to patrol as well before she came out. She knows that Haruka, and likely Bruce and Alfred once they found out, would chew her out over such a risk. But to be fair, it was sort of Haruka’s fault. As soon as they’d gotten to their rooms after getting back to the hotel from Wayne Manor, Haruka had pulled the others for a talk on how crucial it was that they protect her both from physical and emotional harm. She’d specifically had told Usagi to wait in her and Minako’s room until they were all ready to go. It had annoyed Usagi that she was being treated like a porcelain doll once more like in the Silver Millennium. But she had gone to sit and wait anyway. Not that it kept her from hearing what was being said as Haruka and Michiru’s room had been right next door after all. 

It bugged her that Haruka had had to make a big show of the fact that she and Hotaru had made their feelings known to Bruce before dinner like that hadn’t been obvious it was what made them take so long to get in the kitchen. So rather than risk causing some damage in the room that she wouldn’t have been able to properly explain to the hotel staff, she’d stepped out on the balcony. After making sure the coast was clear, she’d henshin-ed and took off across the rooftops to blow off some steam.

She wasn’t even just looking out for youma appearances this time. She was frustrated enough that she was looking out for normal civilian criminals to stop and physically vent some frustration out on. Even though she was supposed to leave the civilians to Batman. As far as she could tell, she had yet to see his batmobile cruising the streets. And even if she did, he couldn’t be multiple places at once, so he probably wouldn’t mind the help.

She happened to catch sight of what seemed to be a woman and child surrounded by a group of men in clown masks that had the woman and child backed against a wall. She stopped where she was and sank on the rooftop just above the scene that put her behind the men, wanting to get an idea of how to best take them out. It didn’t take her long to realize the men were trying to rob the woman and threatening to harm the child if they didn’t get their way. It was soon after that she noticed the men had guns. With that in mind, she knew she had to act fast.

Standing tall, she called upon the power of Mars and generated a flame arrow. She aimed it for the gun of the man that seemed to be the leader and let it fly. She smirked as it knocked the gun out of his hand and to the ground.

“Who’s there?” The leader growled out as he looked around.

“Why not pick on someone who can give you a challenge?” Sailor Cosmos asked as she leaped down, landing between the men and the woman and child. She made sure she was facing the men. 

The leader looked at her with leering eyes through the mask. “Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes? Pretty little thing.”

It took a lot of restraint for Sailor Cosmos to not cringe in disgust at the comment, let alone not glance too hard at the eyes of the other two. Instead, she kept a firm determined expression as she looked straight ahead. “You heard me. Let them go and then you can get a chance against me.”

The leader looked at the other two and exchanged looks before looking back at Cosmos. “You got a deal.”

Sailor Cosmos looked behind her at the woman and child. “Go on.” She smiled softly.

“Thank you Miss.” The woman thanked gratefully before quickly ushering her child away.

Sailor Cosmos watched to ensure the woman and child made it away safely before looking back at the men. “Let’s do this.”

The three men smirked and each lunged for her. She held her own against them for a while, using some fighting techniques she learned from Sailor Uranus and Sailor Venus. She did tap into her powers a bit but as minimally as possible. Though she wasn’t keeping as much attention on the surroundings as she should’ve been. At some point, they’d managed to get her turned around that left her vulnerable from behind. She never saw or sensed the danger coming. Another man came up behind her and hit her with something hard, knocking her out. She crumpled to the ground unconscious.

“Get the rope and tie her up. The boss will be happy for her surely.” The ‘leader’ said.

The four men tied her up and threw her in a truck before driving off to their hideout and their boss.


	18. Chapter 18

Alfred had been watching the screen where Sailor Cosmos’ dot was. After some time, he noticed it was flickering. Immediately he contacted Batman out of concern.

“Go ahead Alfred.” Batman instructed.

“We might have a situation sir. Cosmos’ energy seems to be flickering in one spot at the moment.” Alfred explained.

That information caused Batman to park the Batmobile and look at the car’s screen where he could see Alfred’s face. “Bring up the camera footage from the closest camera and have it shared to the car.” He had long ago set up mini cameras across the city to help him better determine where things were happening that the police might not have picked up on yet. He just hoped that whatever was happening to Cosmos would be in view of one of them.

“Right away sir.” Came Alfred’s reply as he carried out the directions. “Oh my.”

Batman narrowed his eyes as he watched four guys in clown masks tie up Cosmos and throw her into a getaway vehicle. “Joker’s men. Without Joker. Means he was just letting them play wherever and somehow she got caught up with them.” He started typing to get the coordinates. “No sign the others know she’s missing?”

“Not as of yet, sir.” His concern for Usagi was in the old butler’s voice clearly.

“I’ll get her back Alfred. Signal me if you see a sign of the others.” His own voice was wavering since he knew just what the Joker was capable of and it worried him as to what sort of things the Joker could potentially put her through.

“Yes, Master Bruce.” Alfred resigned and took a seat to keep watch while silently hoping that Batman would be able to get to Cosmos in time before the Joker did any lasting damage to her.”

Batman on the other hand, revved the engine of the Batmobile once more and took off driving through the streets. He turned the boosters on and had the car squealing around corners because of how fast he was going. With one hand on the wheel, he used his other to switch the feed from one camera to the next, hoping to use the cameras to track where Joker’s men were going as he hadn’t made it in time to get a tracker on the vehicle they were using directly.

Eventually Batman noticed that the vehicle had slowed down not far from the pier and stopped looking at the feed before going there. By the time he pulled up in the Batmobile, they had already disappeared into a tunnel that went underground as far as he could tell. By that point, they had a good forty minutes ahead of him. Grabbing a few extra tools from the batmobile and slipping them into his utility belt, he rushed toward the tunnel entrance and started down it.


	19. Chapter 19

“Come on pretty girl. Wake up.” Harley Quinn was lightly slapping Sailor Cosmos’ cheek. “Mister J does not like to be kept waiting.”

“Wha..? Where am I?” Sailor Cosmos’ eyes opened slowly and groggily. 

“Shoulda known you’d have some pretty blue eyes to go with that hair.” Harley remarked.

“Shame she had to go and interrupt our boys.” The clown prince of crime, the Joker himself, spoke as he walked over and grabbed Cosmos by the face with one hand and squeezed. “You have such a pretty face. It would have served you better if you had kept that cute nose out of other people’s business.”

“Maybe if that business did not include victimizing others, I might have left them alone.” Sailor Cosmos glared before spitting in the Joker’s face.

He wiped his face and glared back at Cosmos before looking over his shoulder to Harley. “Trying to decide if I want to ruin her face or let you take her to your red-headed friend. Surely she could find a good plant to turn this one into. She has got plenty of spunk, that’s for sure.”

“We would have to hold her for a while then, Mister J. Red’s outta town for a few days.” Harley informed him.

“Uh, Boss?” One of the henchmen who’d brought Sailor Cosmos to the lair spoke up.

“What is it?” Joker questioned. “Better be something good.”

“She looks like one of those women that have been hanging around the Bat lately.” The henchman pointed out.

“Does she? Wonder who will be missing her first, the Bat or her friends.” Joker smirked as he turned back to Cosmos, moving his hand to grab her shoulder instead. “You honestly do not look like you’ve got the strength to pack a punch..Don’t even look bruised.” He mused. “No matter.” He shrugged and let her go. “String her up boys. Time to give her a green dip.” He laughed.

Sailor Cosmos did not know exactly what Joker meant by a ‘green dip’ but she knew it was not going to be anything good and she did not want to stick around to find out what it was. She waited until two of the henchmen had lifted her up onto her feet while the Joker’s back was turned. Once on her feet, she quickly moved to kick both henchmen each in the shins and taking off for a run just as soon as they had let her go.

While she ran, she attempted to get her hands free. She knew as long as her hands were tied, she could not do much in the way of self defense.Most of her powers, including those abilities she gained from Ami, Rei and Makoto, required at least one of her hands to be free. She could not even call her staff and hold it properly. Another reason she had to hurry and get her hands free; the bad guys had an advantage over her. They knew the layout of the hideout while she did not, which meant that they could easily determine how to get ahead of her and cut her off. Even now, she could hear the orders given to chase after her and cut her off. She was so busy looking behind her as she ran to try to see which of the men were chasing her directly that she ran straight into a tough, kevlar covered chest with a small thud. Without looking, she started squirming as strong arms came around her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Batman had already felt a little better about what Cosmos was dealing with when he heard Joker calling for his henchmen to run after her. But he relaxed even further when he saw her unmistakable hair and fuku heading his way. He stayed where he was and let her run into him. But when she started trying to get away from him, he wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s okay Usa. I’ve got you.” He murmured, not realizing he’d said her civilian nickname where she could hear it. 

Cosmos froze for a second when she heard the nickname that only Bruce had ever called her. Had to be her mind playing a trick on her. But she still recognized that it was Batman currently holding her and relaxed slightly. 

Satisfied that she was not going to try to fight him, he held her tight and used his grappling gun to propel them up into the rafters into the shadows where they could at least regroup. Once they were in the rafters, he pulled his cape around to cover her since her fuku and hair stuck out in the darkness. He secured it on his other shoulder before taking a look at her.

Cosmos lifted her still-tied hands so he could see. “Could use some help getting out of this. I’m useless like this.”

Batman chuckled a bit, remembering one time when they were kids how she’d gotten tangled in a vine in the garden. “Sure. But you gotta be still Usa.” He held up a batarang, still not noticing that he kept calling her by the affectionate nickname he usually called her in civilian clothes.

She nodded and kept still when she saw his batarang, understanding just why she needed to be perfectly still. She had caught the slip again but was waiting for the moment. They did have more pressing things to worry about, like taking down Joker and his cronies. She watched as he slid the batarang through an opening and flicked it expertly, breaking the ropes and freeing her wrists. “Thanks Bruce.” She murmured softly. Her way of letting him know that she’d caught his slips even as she smiled at him.

Though now that she basically knew it was him under the cowl, it was pretty tempting to just kiss him. He had come to her rescue after all, even if she didn’t know how he knew she was in danger. Focus Usagi! She forced her mind to get back on track. “So, how are we gonna take down these guys? I’m basically following your lead at this point.”

“We start with the cronies. Knock them all out at once. Then we go for the big fish.” He explained.

“And just how are we going to knock them all out at once? They’re split up looking for me.” She pointed out.

“This is a center point. Give them a few minutes and they’ll all end up here.” He pulled out a small ball from his belt. “And this will be what we use to knock them out.”

She raised an eyebrow. “A gas of some sort? Unless you’ve got a couple of gas masks in that belt, one of us will be vulnerable to it too I’m sure.”

Before she could continue, he produced two gas masks that would give them just enough protection from the gas. He then placed a gloved finger to her lips as he listened for signs the Joker’s henchmen would be coming through the hall.

From both ends, there were shouts of the men calling for Cosmos trying to get her to give up. Batman helped Cosmos put her mask on before putting his own on. When all the men had indeed met in the middle, right under them, Batman activated the ball and dropped it. The gas engulfed the men quickly in a fog of smoke. One by one, Batman and Cosmos heard the thuds that signaled the men passing out. When the smoke finally dissipated, Batman held Cosmos close and jumped down, landing them both on the floor once more. He quickly undid his cape from around her so they would be able to walk freely again. Both heroes removed their masks and dropped them.

“Come on. It won’t hold them long.” Batman turned and headed in the direction he thought Joker and Harley were most likely to be.

Cosmos nodded and quickly followed him.


	20. Chapter 20

“You take Harley and I’ll take Joker.” Batman instructed as they got closer.

“Right.” She agreed. She was perfectly fine with letting him handle Joker since he was here.

When they were close enough to see where Joker and Harley stood, the two heroes stood in the shadows again. Cosmos started trying to determine which of her powers would be best to use on Harley. She was silently glad that she could also tap into the abilities of her remaining senshi. That was an effect of when they loaned her their powers to allow her the upgrade to Cosmos.

Unknown to Cosmos, Batman was receiving word from Alfred that the senshi had noticed Cosmos’ disappearance and were heading their way. Silently, he let Alfred know that he understood and gave a soft muttering that it took them long enough.

“Ready?” Batman asked Cosmos, while readying a batarang in his hand.

“Ready.” She confirmed, readying a fire arrow and aiming it right at Harley.

Cosmos let the arrow fly the same time that Batman tossed his batarang. The arrow knocked Harley’s hat off of her head while the Batarang hit Joker in the hand.Joker stood from his chair and looked in the direction the two attacks had come from.

“Well Harley, seems we have a rodent in the building. Bats has come to play.” He laughed. “Come out, come out Batsy.”

Batman nodded to Cosmos and both heroes stepped from the shadows, both looking ready to fight.

“That’s better Bats. Just the two of us.” Joker egged him on.

Batman headed on to fight the Joker. Even though he knew Joker hadn’t managed to harm Cosmos, he was still angry enough that she had even come close to being harmed and it showed as his punches and kicks had more force to them whether they missed or not.

“Well, seems the Bat is extra angry tonight. Did we wake you too early?” Joker egged.

Harley looked to Cosmos. “Come on toots. Let’s let the men talk and have a little girl talk.” Harley grinned as she took a stance. “Come and get me.”

Cosmos went right over to Harley. Though both women got a few hits on each other, Harley wasn’t going to stay in one spot too long. Harley grinned and turned towards a ladder that led to a thin area that was above the vat of acid that Joker had likely planned to dip Cosmos in.

Cosmos chased after Harley quickly, leaping up to the walkway rather than climbing the ladder for the sake of time. Up there, the two women continued their fight, moving around each other until Cosmos was unknowingly standing with her back to the opening in the walkway that was over the vat of acid. At the sight of that, Harley smirked. “Looks like you’ll be taking that dip after all.” She quickly shoved Cosmos off the walkway, taking advantage of the brief confusion on the sailor soldier’s face at her words. Cosmos screamed as she fell. 

“Bye toots!” Harley grinned as she stood watching before starting down the ladder.

Batman had heard Cosmos screamed and turned. No! Usa! 

The Joker, of course, was letting out one of his infamous laughs. “You’ll never make it in time.

Bruce didn’t know what made him do it, but he tossed one of his batarangs straight, the weapon glowing purple before growing in size. Both Joker and Harley stopped laughing and grinning as they watched the change in the device. It grew to a right size just in time for Cosmos to land on it before it brought her back around safely to Bruce, hovering in midair.

The silver-haired senshi of justice was panting heavily in relief, even as Batman helped her get off the batarang. If she hadn’t already known by this point that that had been Bruce under the cowl, she definitely knew when she felt the Saturnian based energy around the batarang when it caught her. Taking a deep breath, she recovered her composure just in time to call on the powers of Venus to use a love chain to capture Harley, making the evil sidekick drop to the floor.

Batman on the other hand, took advantage of the Joker’s shock to punch the clown prince of crime and knock him out before handcuffing him. He then grabbed the batarang, which instantly returned to its original size upon his touch. Without a sign he’d been shocked, he put it away.Then he turned and opened a portal that led right to the outside of the police station. At the moment, he knew his powers from the past had returned and there was already no use hiding them. Joker and Harley were crazy enough that no one would believe them if they’d mentioned he used a portal to get them to the police. Without a word, he sent both clowns through the portal and closed it back. He then turned to Cosmos and sighed. “I know, I’ve got some explaining to do. But so do you. The others are on their way. We’ll get the Joker’s men to the police station, and I’ll explain everything if you come back with me to the manor afterward.”

Cosmos nodded. “Deal.” She turned and started for the hallway where they’d left Joker’s men passed out before the place started to shake. “Uranus…” She muttered in annoyance as they walked. “I’m totally going to hear it from her.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Batman reassured her as they continued walking until they met up with the other senshi.

Seeing the men stunned and tied up, Batman opened a portal to the police station and pushed them through as well before closing it back like he had before with Joker and Harley. He then looked to the senshi and upon seeing Uranus about to start in on Cosmos, he held a hand up.

“Save it. She’ll already have to hear about it from me.” He told her straight before leading Cosmos out of the area and to the Batmobile, leaving the other senshi to just head back to the hotel. Once at the car, he clicked the button to open it up and looked to Cosmos. “Get in.”

Cosmos nodded and climbed into the sleek vehicle, watching as he got in on the driver’s side. Once the car had sealed back up,he contacted Alfred while pulling off from the area to head back to the bat-cave. 

“I trust our dear Miss Usagi is safe and sound.” Alfred spoke as his face appeared on the screen.

“See for yourself Alfred.” He made a slight gesture with his head in the direction of the passenger seat.

Alfred turned and looked. “Oh my. Guess this means you know then.”

Cosmos nodded, “I do. Guess I’ll see you again soon.” She smiled softly.

“So it seems. I’ll be here when you both get in.” Alfred smiled back, glad that she was safe, before disconnecting.

Usagi sighed and de-transformed. “I’m sorry.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: I do apologize to those who have been waiting months since my last update. I've been going through some personal things in my real life. So I hope all these chapters at once make up for it. Thanks for your patience.

“You should be.” Bruce stated as he slid his cowl off. “You weren’t ready for the likes of Joker. And you shouldn’t have been out alone.”

“He wasn’t there when I got caught. Just some of his men were. They ambushed me basically after I’d gotten them to let a woman and child go.” Usagi explained.

“That doesn’t explain why you were out in Gotham alone to begin with.” He told her, keeping his eyes on the road.

“I know. The others...got together without me to discuss me after we returned to the hotel. Treating me like I’m a fragile doll. I got annoyed with listening and took off to get out some frustration.” She looked out the window. “I hate when they do that. They know it and yet they still do it.” She sighed. “So, care to explain a few things Batman?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“You mean as to why I didn’t tell you earlier? Or how I knew you were in trouble?” He raised an eyebrow in return as he glanced at her briefly from the side of his eye.

“How about both?” Usagi clarified.

“If it makes you happy, Alfred did tell me that I should’ve told you all after you left the manor earlier. I thought I knew better, thinking you didn’t need to know for now. Clearly Alfred knew better than I did.” Bruce explained.

“You should give him a raise. How he puts up with you at times, I don’t know.” Usagi pointed out.

“You’re probably right. There are times even I don’t know why he puts up with me.” He agreed with a soft smile. “As for how I knew, I knew that you were by yourself before I even left for patrol. My computer in the bat-cave is programmed to read energy signals. I had Alfred watch yours in case something happened. And it’s a good thing too. Yours flashed, likely when you were knocked out and he informed me immediately.”

“And how you found me?” She inquired.

“Mini cameras strategically placed around the city.” Bruce answered in a matter of fact type of tone.

“Don’t take that tone with me Bruce Wayne.” She scolded.

Bruce’s response was to laugh as he drove the Batmobile up the hill into the hidden entrance to the batcave and parked it. He opened the car and climbed out, helping Usagi to get out as well. Once she was out of the car, he pulled her close for a hug. 

“You had me scared half to death twice tonight.” He murmured. It was obvious that the hug was for both of their sakes. “Both when you were first caught and when you almost fell into that acid.”

Usagi hugged him back. “I’m here and I’m safe Bruce.” She murmured. “Now you know how I felt on the moon when you’d go off into battle.”

“Is this how things are going to be? Both of us worried sick about each other?” Bruce asked as he pulled away and looked in her eyes.

“Seems like it. Hey at least you willingly signed up to be a hero. I was drafted and eventually came to accept it.” She smiled back up at him.

“Ah. Young love.” Alfred sighed as he watched the couple with a smile. 

The couple looked to him with matching smiles, before walking over to him.

“Miss Usagi, dare I say Master Bruce was not the only one concerned about your safety this evening. I would tell you don’t make an old man worry like that again. But I fear it would fall on deaf ears as it has the thousands of times I’ve told Master Bruce the same thing. Between the two of you together, I might go into an early grave.”

Usagi burst into giggles. “You’re not old Alfred. And we won’t send you into an early grave. There’s a much higher chance we’ll prolong the amount of time before you can go to one at all.”

“Going to lead me to the fountain of youth, are you?” Alfred joked wryly.

“Possibly. If that’s what it will take to ensure any children we have will have one grandparent, even if it is an honorary adopted one.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “You’ve been like a second father to both me and Bruce. I don’t know how likely it is that Bruce has told you himself, so I’ll say it for both of us. We very much appreciate you Alfred and it would be an absolute honor if you would allow any future children we may have to call you grandpa.”

Alfred blushed at that.”Well, with something like that to look forward to, I might just stick around longer. And with that, I’ll say goodnight Miss Usagi, Master Bruce.” With a smile on his face, Alfred made his way upstairs and to his quarters for the night.

“Well,” Bruce chuckled. “I think you’ve made his night.”

Usagi giggled. “Least I could do for scaring him so.”

“Let me just get out of my suit and we can head upstairs to retire for the night ourselves.” Bruce turned and walked out of sight to change.

“Is that so? That the reason why you specifically wanted me to come here when you could’ve easily have dropped me back off at the hotel? Because you wanted a night with me before I leave town in the morning for the next city on my tour?” She asked.

“Possibly. A little reassurance for both of us that we’re both safe and we’re not dreaming. So what if I was a little selfish in my reasoning?”

Usagi smirked. “As long as you’re not the only one benefitting from it, who am I to complain?”

“We’ll both definitely benefit, Usa.” Bruce had a smirk of his own as he walked back to her in what seemed to be just a robe and pajama pants. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Usagi linked her arm with his. “Lead the way.”


End file.
